Definitivamente muy bueno
by Calkin
Summary: No quedaba margen de duda, era él. Aquel chico era el supuesto novio infiel de Ino, y al que debía seducir descaradamente para revelar que no era más que un don Juan. Pero, las apariencias a veces engañan, y los detalles son fundamentales.


UN NUEVO CORTO DE SASUKE Y SAKURA

** Definitivamente muy bueno **

I

Sakura le echó un vistazo rápido al sujeto que acababa de entrar al bar. Era alto, probablemente superaba el metro 80, y tenía aspecto de ejecutivo exitoso, aunque su rostro revelaba a un chico de no más de 25. Piel blanca como la porcelana le habìa dicho Ino, y ojos tan negros como la noche más oscura y penetrante, una acotación de Ino también.

Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus firmes piernas, y un maletín en el cual debía lleva el notebook plateado del que nunca se despegaba.

Sakura bajó la carta de pedidos con la que se había estado tapando el rostro y furtivamente el hombre dio una inspección por el lugar hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron por un instante denso que casi le paraliza el corazón.

Ese tipo tenía la mirada más felina que hubiese visto antes, tal y como Ino le habia descrito con lujo de detalle, y que por un momento a Sakura le pareció que exageraba.

De modo que no quedaba margen de duda, era él... Aquel chico que estaba acaparando la atención de casi todo el género femenino y que elegantemente revisaba la carta con sus manos niveas, era el supuesto novio infiel de Ino, y al al que debía seducir descaradamente para revelar que no era más que un don Juan.

La sola idea la hizo hiperventilar, aquello era mas difícil de lo que había siquiera aventurado, pues, para su mala suerte, el tipo estaba jodidamente bueno.

Se undió en el asiento con resignación, pensando que en realidad ella no tenía idea de como seducir a un hombre, y sintiendose profundamente arrepentida de haber aceptado involucrarse en el plan "desenmascarando a un idiota" de su amiga Ino.

II

Habian pasado 10 min desde que el novio de Ino ingresó al bar, y Sakura seguía hundida en su asiento sin atreverse a acercarse un solo paso. Sabía, sin embargo, que el chico no se movería de allí hasta que llegara la voluptuosa pelirroja con la que, según la muy suspicas de Ino, había quedado de juntarse.

Debía adelantarse a ella, si no quería arruinar el plan, de modo que se puso de pie sintiendo que las dos copas de pisco sour que había ordenado comenzaban a hacer efecto en su delicado estómago,y avanzó hasta la barra donde se ubicaba el traidor sujeto bebiendo tranquilamente una cervesa espumosa.

- Hola – dijo fingiendo una voz profunda y aparentemente sensual, pero no estaba segura de que le hubiera salido. Tuvo que hablar alto porque allí la musica sonaba particularmente fuerte.

El chico se volviò para mirarla y Sakura tuvo que aguantar la respiración de la pura impresión. De cerca era todabía más espectacular y su rostro era como el de un bebe al cual le acabaran de huntar crema hidratante, pues parecía terso y suave.

Cuando el sonrió mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba a modo de confusión, Sakura pensó que se desmayaría.

- ¿Te conosco? - le preguntó con voz cordial, pero salvaguardando las distancias con un deje frío y seco.

Sakura puso a funsionar su cerebro rapidamente, sin embargo nada demasiado inteligente se le ocurrio, por lo que fingió sorpresa al exclamar

- Pero que rapido te olvidas de la gente! - y tomó asiento en los altos butacones junto a él, sin importarle que el chico ahora la mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- No tengo idea de quien eres – respondió el chico, y ya no fue tan cordial como la primera vez.

Sakura se habría puesto roja si almenos aquella conversacion fuera real, pero pensando que el fin justificaba los medios decidió ignorar que en ese presiso momento estaba haciendo el mayor de los ridículos.

- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? - insistió con voz coqueta, inclinandose un poco hacia adelante. El chico hizo lo opuesto a ella, se cargó contra el asiento y la inspeccionó con sus ojos de gato hasta que la situación se volvió incómoda.

- No tienes un rostro fácil de olvidar – dijo finalmente y a Sakura le pareció que adoptaba un tono meramente coqueto. JA! Comenzaba a florecer el canalla que llevaba dentro.

- Eso mismo me dijiste cuando nos conocimos – mintió Sakura haciendo un gesto onfendido, pero estuvo segura de que ni siquiera se acerco a eso.

- Supongo que también te dije que tu pelo es raro – dijo el chico y sonrio de lado, de una forma que le hubiera parecido exquisita a Sakura si en cambio no le hubiera ofendido tanto el comentario sobre su cabello.

- No, en realidad me dijiste que era hermoso – masculló.

Él sonrió y dio una inspección general al lugar antes de agregar

- Es verdad – y Sakura se sonrojó. Todo en ese chico derrochaba sensualidad, era un conquistador innato, al tal grado que seguramente ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de que estaba seduciendo con el más mínimo gesto corporal. No entendía como Ino podía haber durado tanto tiempo con él sin perder totalmente la cordura.

- ¿Que más te dije? - agregó él, siguiendole el juego. Sakura repazó sus objetivos mentalmente para no dejarse llevar por el muchacho.

- Que me llamarías, pero está claro que no lo hiciste – dijo con tono de reproche – Ni siquiera me recuerdas.

- ¿Nos acostamos? - la pregunta casi la hace dar un respingo de su asiento, y es que siquiera imaginarse a si misma en brazos de un hombre como él, que por sierto era novio de su amiga, Sakura que no se te olvide, la hizo estremeserse de pies a cabeza.

Negó energicamente, y el chico sonrió aviertamente.

- Que lastima – dijo él con lentitud, o a Sakura le pareció que lo dijo como si los segundo se hubieran fracturado en milisengudos muy largos y continuos. El plan se le estaba llendo por el caño, ese tipo la estaba enredando en su propia telaña ya de por sì enredada.

Quiso llamar a Ino, pero ella ya debía estar mirando la escena desde su lugar estratégico, por lo que tuvo que forzar a su yo interno a ser un poco más sugerente.

- Me invitaste un trago en el Hot Days – dijo y se hechó el cabello seductoramente hacia atrás, ante la mirada cuidadosa del chico.

- ¿Dónde? - el pareció confundido.

- El hot Days – repitió Sakura temerosa. Estaba segura de que Ino le habia dicho que el bar preferido de su novio era el Hot Days, pero de pronto le pareció que estaba brutalmente equibocada – Me dijiste que era tu lugar favorito.

- Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él – el chico se pasó la mano por el cabello – Valla, parece que estaba muy borracho.

Sakura se dio perfecta cuenta del tono burlesco que había aplicado.

Este imbesil se está riendo de tí, pensó sudando debajo de su chaqueta negra. No esta resultado, Ino, no está resultando. De pronto le pareció que hacía un calor terrible, de modo que se abrió un par de botones de la chaqueta.

- Es una pena que no recuerdes nada – dijo dando inicio a su ultimo recurso – Por que yo recuerdo todo perfectamente...

Terminó aquella frace como un susurro que más se pareció a un siseo cargado de deseo, y es que de verdad se estaba esforzando por dejar de ser lucir tan patética. .

La expresión divertida del muchacho varió perceptiblemente hasta convertirse en una de sorpresa y fascinación.

Sakura se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el oido del chico, porque tenìa intensiones de decirle unas cuantas cosas subidas de tono sin que el resto de las personas se enterara.

- Recuerdo perfectamente tus besos – dijo sonriendo de lado, y se inclinó un poco hacia él, aspirando su perfume de hombre de una innalada . Aquello la dejó parcialmente aturdida – Tus caricias...

Por primera vez durante toda la absurda conversación, el novio de Ino parecio incómodo y nervioso, pero Sakura estaba segura de que de no ser un tipo seductor probablemente hubiera renunciado a esas insinuaciones con un abrupto desentendimiento, pues en realidad lo del bar nunca había pasado.

- Y la manera en que me hablabas al oido - siguió acercandose hasta tal punto que sus labios rosaron la suave superficie de piel del lobulo de la oreja.

El chico la miró sonriendo de lado, de forma exquisita, como si estuviera verdaderamente complacido y crédulo.

- Eres realmente bueno – insistió soltando una risita.

- ¿A si? - el muchacho se inclinó un poco hacia ella, y Sakura no pudo evitar mirar sus labios delados y apetitosos – Podrias recordarme que tan bueno soy...

Sakura se dio cuenta de que finalmente habia caido en su trampa, y se sintio complacida al notar como un tipo tan bueno como el habia sucumbido a sus torpes intentos de conquista. Sin embargo, aquella peticion caló muy hondo en su cerebro y tuvo el abrupto impuslo de complacerlo... porque despues de todo, esa boca se veía sumamente deliciosa.

Fue un rose de labios, nada demasiado comprometedor, pero el chico asomó suavemente su lengua y Sakura se volvió completamente loca. Lo atrajo por el cuello de la camisa y sus lenguas chocaron enviandole corrientes electricas a todos sus ligamentos musculares.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura a penas podia controlar su agitada respiración.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto...- dijo el chico con voz gatuna, y ella no pudo evitar sonreir tontamente.

- Yo más - dijo soñadora, pero luego recordó por que estaba sentanda allí, y una Ino muy furiosa se le vino a la mente haciendo que diera un brinco hacia atrás y se girara hacia la puerta del bar.

Pero no estaba Ino donde spuestamente debía estar, tapada hasta los codos y esperando en una de las mesas dispuestas afuera, que por cierto nadie usaba porque hacia un frío de perros en las noches de invierno.

En lugar de encontrarse con su amiga, vio a un sujeto alto, moreno y de aspecto ejecutivo, ingresar a la cafeteria con un gorro beigh cubriendo un cabello negro como la noche y en una mano un bolso que debia llevar un notebook plateado. Era guapo, pero no expectacularmente guapo como debia serlo.

A Sakura se le desencajò la mandibula cuando comprovò que el chico que estaba sentado a su lado no llevaba el supuesto gorro beigh que Ino le habia dicho que era un detalle importanticimo que no debía olvidar.

- Sai – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No, Sasuke – le respondió el chico a su lado, confirmando lo que había estado temiendo, y esque siendo tan despistada como era había besado con un tipo desconocido en un bar convencida de que se trataba del hipocrita de Sai, y ahora el chico debía estar pensando que ella era una completa atrevida, sin mensionar que el beso le había gustado sobremanera.

Se giró para mirarlo y él le sonrió de manera seductora, haciendo que se sintiera flotar sobre una nueve en lo más alto del cielo. Dios que bueno estaba... y cuanto efecto le habían hecho 2 copas de pisco sour. Ni modo, ya no había vuelta atrás...

- Sakura Haruno - dijo con una sonrisa tímida extendiendo la mano, como si despues de lo que había pasado, aun hubiera lugar para las formalidades - Por sí no lo recuerdas.

Al menos, pensó Sakura mientra el chico pedía una ronda de shot de tequila y le preguntaba si acaso podían empesar de cero, que no todo había resultado tan malo. Ese espectacular hombre estaba más que soltero...

FIN...

Espero que les guste la idea, y si no, bueno lo siento xd Besos y pasense por MUERDETE LA LENGUA.


End file.
